


The places change

by Hunterchick2006



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterchick2006/pseuds/Hunterchick2006
Summary: Clarke convinces Lexa to let her take Finns place but I switched some things up.
Relationships: (minor)finn collins/raven reyes, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The change Clarke's POV

Clarkes POV

"Commander please Finn did this for me let me switch places with him"I say trying to convince the commander that I deserve his punishment and that it is my fault not his I have to do this for raven

"Fine you are allowed to switch places with him once you are dead the alliance will be discused with your people but finn is never allowed to be near my people and if any of my people see him he is dead" The commander tells me

"Thank you commander may I say goodbye to my people I will stay over here so you can keep an eye on me"you say to the commander hoping she says yes 

"Fine and while your talking to your friends we will release Finn and what friends do you wish to talk to.She says to me with a tone of understanding and what sounds like pity

"Thank you commander I wish to speak to Raven Reyes,Bellamy Blake,and Octavia Blake with Lincoln ,monty green with harper and kane and I wish to speak to them inside a tent or something". You say to her with sadness laced in your voice 

You start thinking about raven and If she will care that you will die or if she will want finn to die instead of you but inside your heart tells you a silent whisper of a no.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m canceling this

This was horrible and I’m sorry


End file.
